Raging Lust
by Magdalenara
Summary: This is set after 4.04...Abby is mad at Connor...they fight...and their anger leads them to another way of coping with their anger...


**Raging Lust**

A Primeval FanFiction

She slammed the door open, the wooden piece cracked into the wall and swung back heavily, almost crashed into Connor who tried to follow her murderous pace.

_She was still furious. What a surprise._

On their way back to Jess' apartment Abby had refused to even say a word to him, her eyes firmly focused on the street, her jaw a strong and hard line of suppressed anger, not yet ready to be turned loose. Obviously the great explosion was about to come now, or not?

Abby was standing in the middle of the living room, slightly shivering of all the rage inside her, trying to find the right words she could shout at him, words she knew that would definitely hurt him, words she usually never even _considered_ to dare to say.

"Abby...if you could just listen...", he began again, like he had already tried so many times, since they had both left the ARC. He wanted her to understand the situation, seeing things more clearly but she and her bloody stubborn pride refused any common sense he tried to make up to her.

Of course he understood that she was angry and disappointed, that she felt even _betrayed_ as she had stated it more precisely. She had wanted his help down there against Philipp Burton, wanting _her_ boyfriend to be at her side supporting her against the man who had been about to take away _one_ anchor in her life.

And he would have helped her, absolutely, but things hadn't been working out differently as he had wanted it and this was the thing she wanted her to understand. He might love her- love her with all his senses, beyond his senses with a love far deeper than anything he ever felt before- but he wasn't about to leave all the things in the world just to obey every of her commands. Lives had been at stake today, and it had been his call to help sorting things out. What could he have done?Letting those kids get killed only for saving some dinos? Yes, exactly, of course, she would probably reply- she definitely had to rethink her priorities.

"I am sorry, Abs, but I had no other choice, lives...".

"Of course, you hadn't. Not with Philipp entangling your little bollocks!", she shouted back at him while turning around swiftly, her face reddened with the long suppressed anger, now turned loose.

Connor startled for a second, twitching back at her words and narrowing his eyes, first shocked but then there was this other feeling, too, warm and awakening. He seldom got angry and when he does he usually oppressed it. However, it took him now more than a little amount of self-control to suppress this wave of anger as well.

"Lives were at stake today. What was I supposed to do? Let them all die to save your little pet club?", he shot back, his voice barely shaking with a slight rest of rage, only half covered with control now.

Abbys eyes flung open for a few seconds when she heard his angry words, but then she caught herself, her face protected with the mask of anger again, so quickly that the believed he might have imagined seeing her shocked at his words. Her gut flipped by his words and she knew he was right, but she was still Abby, she never surrendered, never gave in, she never had and she never would, even if she was wrong. But the anger inside her, mixed up with the pain she had felt being called overemotional by _Connor_ let her feel right, let her feel that she was right about everything and he was wrong and too weak to really stay by her side and support her. And so she heard herself speaking again, now even harder and colder as before.

"What a pretty excuse for a man you really are Connor...

I needed your help and you simply flew into a pretext!", she said harshly and it made her and her anger feel pleased to see him twitch back at her mean words, but still she pushed it further.

"Constantly trying to make it right for everybody, yet you are only a coward too frightened to make a real decision!".

Connor was shivering now, his hands shaking violently, but he was still controlled even though his eyes spoke differently, but as his voice lifted up again, his words were hard and yet they were calm and even more scarier by that.

"Shut up, Abby, before you say something, you will really regret...", he threatened alike, his eyes warning her to not push it further but she obviously didn't see it- or she simply didn't care.

"Something I regret?

What makes you believe I regret anything I said?", she said angrily before her voice dropped lower and then the cold hardness of her words made his heart arch in a strange combination of pain and pure anger.

"Maybe you're just not man enough for me Connor...

…..maybe I should look out for a _real_ man...".

Abby had turned around and was demonstratively walking towards the door to emphasize her last words, as he got hold of her one wrist and swung her around so she had to face him. She tried to push him off, her hands pushing against his chest but he was not letting go of her hand and so she took a swing and let her bare palm crash on his cheek. His head flew to the side and for a moment they were both too shocked to even move. _She had hurt Connor_.

Paralysed at what she had done she took a step backwards before she headed towards the door again, she needed to think, to clear her mind but she didn't come far as his hand got hold of her wrist for the second time, swinging her around and this time she was prepared. And so was he.

His hands rushed forward and lay itself hard and painful around her lifted up little fists, keeping them safely away from his face. _Dammit!_ She had forgotten how quickly he had become back then in the Cretaceous, his instincts and reflexes so much quicker than before. She tried to fight him off, but his hands were pressed so tightly around the flesh of her wrists that she could hardly suppress any painful moans.

This was not normal, Connor would never hurt her, she had seen it in his eyes, she was far to precious to him to ever let her get any bruises. But his hands were clenched so firmly around her wrists that she knew she would definitely have bruises. _Bruises that he had caused_.

Eventually she gave up and lifted her eyes up to his look, but what she caught there made her heart drop dead for a beat or two. She could see it now in this brown, almost pitch black by anger and pain. _She had hurt Connor_. Not just physically(even though his cheek already started to redden in response to her punch) but she had hurt his heart. She could see it, her words had hit a spot, she had never touched before and she could not but recognize this feeling crawling up her neck: She was _afraid_. She was afraid of _Connor_.

"Don't ever do that again...understand?".

His cold, hard voice pierced through the silence, only supported by her heavy breathing and she could not but keeping in staring into those eyes, those brown eyes which used to look at her with an ocean of love, but this water had dried out, anything left was a desert of dusty anger and pain.

The fair in the back of her head was confusing. This was Connor and he loved her. He would never hurt her. But the tight and murderous grip on her wrists seemed to prove her wrong.

Her eyes were locked with his cold glare and she tried to fight against the fear, trying to fight the lump in her throat that signalized coming tears. The last thing she wanted was him so her being weak at his move but she heard herself speaking again.

"You're scaring me, Connor...", she said and the shaking whisper that came out of her mouth did not even approximately sound like her voice, but in this moment she didn't care. She only wanted to be free again and to see this side of him vanish forever. But Connor didn't react as she expected.

His grip on her wrists tightened slightly and she whimpered almost inaudible as his face got closer to hers and now she could feel his heavy breath hitting her face violently, his eyes burning into hers.

"Good.", was all he said before he let go of her in one swift, abrupt movement, and the sudden withdrawal of him caused her to nearly lose balance.

She breathed heavily as he shot a confused look back at Connor who had turned his back on her, before she rushed into the kitchen, her hands propping themselves against the tabletop.

Abby barely noticed how Connor followed her slowly into the kitchen, the coming arch in her back told her that he was somewhere behind her, reminded her at the fear she had felt. And this confused her most.

She was not used to be afraid. It has always been her to be the strong one, to be the one in charge, the one in control. And he had taken it away from her. With one movement of his hands, with one look of his eyes he had turned her into a shaking figure of blank fear, left at his mercy, in his control. And she could feel how this very thought made her veins warming in returning anger.

How did he dare to take control away from her? How did he dare to left her in pain and fear?

How did he?

Connors hand was on her shoulder, now soft and tender again, undoubtedly coming to apologize for his behaviour minutes ago but his words didn't even have a chance to leave his mouth as she tuned around quickly. To get her revenge. To set her rage free. But not the way both of them had thought.

Her mouth crashed on his, not sweet, not lovely, but hard and mercilessly, saturated by the anger, feeding on the rage that boiled inside them. Her lips were cruel and did not leave him a chance to object, she forced them apart not asking for entry, she forced her way in, setting things right again as she took over control again.

But as soon as he overcame the shock of her sudden change, his tongue was right there to fight her back, meeting her anger with his own as he pressed his body firmly and wild against hers, forcing her to moan into his mouth, claiming his territory.

However she wouldn't surrender, her fingers were in his hair, pulling it back forcing him to let out a sharp cry which she swallowed down under his lips, her tongue sliding over his bare teeth making him arch into her body. But even though he was tumbling blindly into her power didn't necessarily mean for him to stay there and so his hands found its way beneath her clothes, reaching the bare skin of her back, making her shiver heavily into his touch.

This was no kiss like they had shared before, since this was no kiss at all, it was a fight, a battle of dominance, constantly longing to be in charge, to be fully in control of the situation and of the other one. And the anger was there constant impulsion, driving them far behind the limits, making them cross every line without thinking between the clash of their lips and the furious breathing between them.

Her wonderful strong fingers found its way to his zip and she didn't need much time to get what he wanted, it never took much to make him surrender in this position. Him in her hand, pulsating, aroused, defeated by his desire for her. _Defeated_? Not quite yet.

The anger gave him strength, made him think easier even with her marvellous wicked touch on him, as his hands reduced themselves from the skin of her back and reached down to her zip, and then he broke off the kiss- freeing himself from her touch as well- as he pulled down her trouser with one sudden movement, rough and wild and absolutely not caring about anything.

His hands rushed forward and took hold of her arse pretty firmly, lifting her up and pushed her on top of the table as his mouth claimed hers again, making her moan and press herself against him as his hand found its way between her legs. She cried out sharply as his clever finger teased her around this sweet point, rubbing, caressing until she dug her nails violently in his shirt, scratching the skin beneath, definitely causing more than just little bruises. She spread her legs automatically, welcoming him, begging him to come to her.

He smiled against her lips, knowing that he had her where he wanted her. She was left at his mercy now, held captive within his power, ready to surrender all that she was and every would be to him.

But he felt how he surrendered himself as well, the hard, pulsating arousal between his legs almost meeting pain in the desire for her, but he couldn't give in, he couldn't let her win. Could he?

His hips moving upwards while his hand withdrew themselves from between her legs and grasped her thighs, before he pushed into her, hard and without any warning. Her lips escaped a barely human sound of sharp pain and pleasure as she already felt him moving. Usually he gave her time to accustom to him and this new position- he never wanted to hurt her- but not this time.

His thrusts were sharp and hard, rough, almost violent as he pushed into her, forcing her to moan and to gaps for air, her body shivering in streams of pleasure and pain. But it was not her time to surrender. Was it?

She tensed the inner muscles between her legs as she rememberer her yoga lessons and smiled victoriously as he growled deeply in his throat, keeping himself still for a moment to catch his breath again, to clear his mind and to reach for dominance. So he didn't see it coming.

Her hand, usually so wonderfully soft crashed down on his already reddened, making him yelp out in pain and he felt the tears burn in his eyes but he wasn't sure if it were tears of pain or of anger that came back into his eyes. He turned his look back to her again and finally found her sweet blue eyes, now darkened with lust and the rage she still felt and he could see the arrogant smile on her face. _She wanted to punish him? He would show her how to punish..._

His hand rushed forward and lay itself around her throat, and then he pressed, the expression in her eyes changed, victory and arrogance and power was displaced by fear, pure fear. But he was not pressing hard, however hard enough to make her feel nervous, to leave light bruises but not even approximately dangerously hard. The pressure only forced her to sink down to the tabletop, spreading her legs even wider for him, eventually surrendering herself completely to him as he started thrusting into her all over again.

He could hear her screaming increase, her breathing getting faster every time he moved his hips into her, feeling how her warm body shivered and twitched beneath him. She did not try to meet his movements and he was glad, glad for the two of them, she finally let him take over.

He reduced his hand from her throat- the slightly image of the fear in her eyes haunted him and _aroused_ him alike- and took her wrists within the force of his hands, pinned them on the table above her head and then he met her eyes.

Nothing had prepared him for the look in her eyes, these clear blue eyes glancing at him in pure love and pure fear, fighting back the boiling rage and being consumed by the fire he set alive in her.

He had never seen this mixture of feelings in her eyes before, all this years they had known each other she had never looked at him like that, not even in the Cretaceous. This was new, this was Abby, his Abby without her shell, without her armour of rage and control.

While he was constantly thrusting into her wonderfully fitting body Connor could feel that she was close and he would make her surrender completely.

His movements became erratic now, violent, his hips following a brutal pace that was determined to drove both of their thinkings off. And he could hear her scream, he could hear her giving up, giving in as her body stiffened in one sweet movement, pressing herself desperately against him as he rushed even harder into her to join her at the top of her heaven. His screaming mixed up with hers as he surrendered and gave in, as he was giving up everything to her, as he got lost between her, in her.

And all thoughts of power, of rage, of fear and of control were gone, vanished and displaced by the pure air of the one thing they truly shared: the love for each other.


End file.
